A Scarlet Evening
by Niagara14301
Summary: "A Scarlet Evening" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, jakevoronkov1's The Scarlet Warrior shows up to aid Sofia and Lucinda. Also, Sofia and Lucinda are summoned by their amulets to counsel the two main characters from the upcomming movie "Frozen".


A Scarlet Evening - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A Scarlet Evening**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and starts a night after the ending of "Princess Becca". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for not only for giving me permission to use The Scarlet Warrior character, but also for providing some useful ideas that went into this story. Also, the characters of Anna and Elsa are from the upcomming Disney animated movie "Frozen".

**Chapter One**

At Delvarda Castle, it was evening. Fifteen-year-old Princess Becca was in her room looking at a book. Hovering over her shoulder was her female pet dragon, Astra. Astra was the same size as Vivian's dragon, Crackle, but darker in color.

"So, what do you have there?" Astra curiously asked.

"It's a book I checked out from the Royal Prep library" Becca answered. "I thought you would like it - it's a history of the Kingdom of Kippernium. There is a chapter specifically about Kippernium in the 9th Century which goes into detail about Jane Turnkey and her best friend, Dragon".

"I've heard bits and pieces about that, but never the whole thing" Astra commented.

"Well then" Becca smiled, "lets start reading about it".

At that moment, Becca and Astra looked up to see a woman standing in the room near the window. The woman was wearing a skin tight scarlet outfit that hugged her body, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, with the eyes still being visible. The woman had bright blue eyes and long, blonde hair.

"Don't be frightened" the woman said gently to Becca. "I mean you no harm".

"Who are you?" Becca asked.

"I am The Scarlet Warrior" the woman answered. "You may call me Scarlet. I am the guardian to Princess Sofia and Princess Lucinda. I serve them in their time of need. And I also serve their friends".

"I've heard stories about you" Becca commented.

"Good ones I hope?" Scarlet asked.

"Very good ones" Becca answered.

"Since you are now Sofia and Lucinda's friend, I now serve you as well" Scarlet started as she handed Becca a ruby flute. "If you ever need my help, all you have to do is to play a tune on this flute, and I will be at your disposal".

"Thank you" Becca said as she took the flute from Scarlet's hand.

Scarlet then walked over to Astra, and gently petted Astra. "Dragons - such fine creatures" Scarlet remarked with a smile. Scarlet then walked over to the window.

"Good night, Princess Becca, Astra" Scarlet said. Scarlet then clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, that same evening, in the Village of Dunwitty in Enchancia, a dinner party was taking place in the Vanoor household. Gathered around the dinner table was Mr. Vanoor, Mrs. Vanoor, their ten-year-old daughter Cayley, a sixteen-year-old Sofia, and a sixteen-year-old Lucinda.

Mr. Vanoor stood up and raised his glass. "To our two Princesses - the two newest investigators assigned to the Ministry of Magic's Auror Office. Congratulations, ladies".

"Thank you, Mr. Vanoor" Sofia smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Vanoor" Lucinda smiled.

Mr. Vanoor then handed Sofia and Lucinda their official identification cards.

Sofia's identification card contained an image of her, an Auror Office official seal, and read as follows: _Sofia Amanda Balthazar Milledtion, Princess of Enchancia - Ministry of Magic Auror Office Official Investigator. _

Lucinda's identification card contained an image of her, an Auror Office official seal, and read as follows: _Lucinda Chloe Magwin Milledtion, Princess of Enchancia - Ministry of Magic Auror Office Official Investigator. _

The five gathered around the dinner table had a pleasant time eating and talking to each other.

"How does this affect your jobs as Official Royal Sorceresses?" Cayley asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"We're just part time investigators, to be called in when needed" Sofia answered.

"So, therefore, we can be investigators and Official Royal Sorceresses at the same time" Lucinda added.

"I'm happy that the two of you have achieved this" Mrs. Vanoor smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "It's a great honor".

With that, the conversation went into general chit chat. After the dinner party, Sofia and Lucinda helped Mrs. Vanoor clean up. As Sofia and Lucinda were leaving for the night, Mr. Vanoor, Mrs. Vanoor, and Cayley walked them to the door.

"Good night, Sofia, Lucinda" Mrs. Vanoor said.

"Good night" Sofia and Lucinda said to Mrs. Vanoor, Mr. Vanoor, and Cayley.

As Sofia and Lucinda left the Vanoor household, they started walking through the Village of Dunwitty. It was only a short walk back to Enchancia Castle, so the two decided to enjoy an evening walk. Sofia and Lucinda were dressed in ordinary clothes, with Sofia wearing a blue skirt and a white blouse, and Lucinda wearing a lavender skirt and white blouse. At first glance, they looked like other teenage girls in the village.

Suddently, Sofia and Lucinda heard movement from behind them. Three men approached them with swords drawn.

"Okay, ladies" one of the men started, "hand over your valuables!".

Sofia and Lucinda pretended to reach for their valuables, and instead brought out their wands.

"Don't do anything stupid!" the man ordered.

"Funny!" Lucinda said. "We were just about to tell you the same thing!"

As the three men started toward Sofia and Lucinda, Sofia and Lucinda's amulets started glowing while making a high pitched sound which threw the three men off guard. Then, a huge dark shadow moved toward the men.

"Now your in trouble!" Sofia remarked.

Suddently, The Scarlet Warrior, along with Scarlet's sisters in faye, Mulan and Merida, jumped in from nowhere with their swords drawn. Scarlet was armed with a Samurai sword. Mulan was armed with the Blade of Shan-Yu. And Merida was armed with a broadsword.

"Let's go, ladies" Scarlet said to Mulan and Merida.

Scarlet, Mulan, and Merida then started fighting the three men. For a few minutes, it was an intense battle, with the three men able to hold their own. However, Scarlet, Mulan, and Merida soon gained the upper hand, and managed to disarm the three men. As one of the men ran away, a huge dragon flew out of nowhere, grabbed the man, and dumped him in a nearby fountain as Sofia and Lucinda ran up with their wands drawn.

"Hold it right there!" Sofia and Lucinda said as they pointed their wands at the man.

Scarlet, Mulan, and Merida then rushed over to the fountain, dragged the man out, and took him over to the other two men who were already tied up. The third man was quickly tied up and placed with the other two men. Scarlet then threw a card on the ground which simply read _The Scarlet Warrior_.

Scarlet, Mulan, and Merida walked back to where Sofia and Lucinda were standing.

"Are you alright?" Scarlet asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"Yes, Scarlet" Sofia answered.

"Thank you, Scarlet" Lucinda added.

"Your quite welcomed, ladies" Scarlet said. "Were you on your way back to the castle?"

"Yes" Sofia answered.

"Then we'll walk you back" Scarlet said.

As Sofia, Lucinda, Scarlet, Mulan, and Merida walked toward the castle, they started talking among themselves.

"It's good to see you again, Scarlet" Sofia said.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Scarlet" Lucinda added.

Scarlet smiled.

"Nice to see you, Miss Mulan" Sofia said to Mulan, remembering that Mulan had taught a personal defense class at Royal Prep.

"Nice to see you as well, Sofia, Lucinda" Mulan smiled.

"And it's nice to see you again, Merida" Lucinda said to Merida, remembering the time that Lucinda's amulet had summoned Merida to help when Neila and her evil witches had attacked Royal Prep.

"It's nice to see you again, Lucinda" Merida smiled.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Scarlet started. "Just to let you know, I delivered a ruby flute tonight to your new friend, Becca".

"Thank you" Sofia and Lucinda replied with a smile.

Before long, Sofia, Lucinda, Scarlet, Mulan, and Merida arrived at the bridge that led to Enchancia Castle.

"We'll take our leave of you now" Scarlett said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Until we meet again" Sofia said to Scarlett.

"Good night" Lucinda said to Scarlott.

Sofia and Lucinda then turned to Mulan and Merida.

"Good night" Sofia and Lucinda said to Mulan and Merida.

"Good night" Mulan and Merida replied.

Sofia and Lucinda then walked across the bridge leading to Enchancia Castle as Scarlet, Mulan, and Merida watched.

"They are two fine young ladies" Mulan remarked to Scarlet. "You've made an excellent choice choosing them to be a guardian to".

"It's an honor being their guardian" Scarlet answered. "I'm glad I crafted their two amulets so many years ago. I can think of nobody more deserving to wear those amulets than Sofia and Lucinda".

"Agreed" Merida remarked.

At that moment, the large dragon that had aided Scarlet, Mulan, and Merida landed nearby. Mulan and Merida hopped on the dragon.

"Comming, Scarlet?" Mulan asked.

"I'll stay here for a little while" Scarlet replied. "See both of you later".

"See you later" Merida said to Scarlet.

The large dragon with Mulan and Merida then flew off as Scarlet kept watch on Enchancia Castle.

**Chapter Two**

Inside Enchancia Castle that evening, Sofia and Lucinda were in their rooms. Suddently, their amulets started to glow. Then, each of them disappeared from their rooms.

Outside of Enchancia Castle, an amulet that Scarlet was wearing suddently started glowing. It was the Amulet of Daveroth that Scarlet wore to help her keep an eye on Sofia and Lucinda. The amulet had a scarlet gem stone.

"Ah!" Scarlet looked at her amulet. "Sofia and Lucinda are being summoned". As Scarlet continued to look at her amulet, she continued to remark to herself. "Interesting. Sofia and Lucinda are both being summoned to the same geographic area, but they will be helping two people - Sofia helping one, and Lucinda helping the other. I've better go along ... just be be on the safe side".

Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared.

Sofia appeared in a room where a beautiful young woman with a slender figure and fair complexion sat on a bed. The young woman had blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair which was tied in two pigtail braids, and a light dusting of freckles on her face. Sofia then realized who the woman was - Princess Anna of the Kingdom of Arendelle.

It was really quite a sad story. Arendelle was locked in an eternal winter, which was accidently caused by Anna's sister, Elsa, whose icy powers went horribly wrong during Elsa's royal coronation.

Anna sat on the bed, gently sobbbing. Sofia walked over, and gently put her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked Anna in a gentle voice.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, taken off guard by Sofia's appearance.

"Don't be afraid" Sofia reassured Anna. "I'm a friend - Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Why are you sad, Anna?".

"I've done something bad" Anna started. "I messed up my sister's coronation, and the next thing I know my sister reveiled a power she has over ice and snow. She was so angry, and before we knew it, Arendelle was suddently locked in an eternal winter. The entire kingdom is cursed, and so am I, because I messed up".

"I'm sure that's not true" Sofia tried to comfort Anna.

"It is true!" Anna sobbed. "If it hadn't been for me messing up, none of this would have happened!"

"What's in the past is in the past" Sofia gently said. "You have to focus on the present now".

"I ... have to correct this" Anna started. "But my sister went away to a far away place where she now lives away from everybody else. She dosen't want anything to do with me or anybody else from Arendelle".

"The truth is, Anna, that your sister feels very bad about what happened" Sofia gently said. "She fears she's becoming a monster and that no one, not even you, can help her. She's so frightened. That's why she's in self-imposed exile - she dosen't want this happening again".

"Then there's still hope?" Anna asked.

"Where there's life, there's hope" Sofia answered.

"What should I do, Sofia?" Anna asked.

"What does your heart tell you?" Sofia asked.

Anna thought for a moment, then answered. "That I should find my sister and then try to undo this curse ... together".

"Like true sisters" Sofia smiled, thinking back to her encounter as a child with Cinderella.

"Like true sisters" Anna repeated.

"I should warn you that the road ahead won't be easy" Sofia started. "However, you will find allies along your way who will help you during your journey".

"Then I should get started" Anna said.

"Anna" Sofia started. "Don't loose your fearlessness, your never-give-up attitude and your faith in others. Those trates will serve you well during the journey to come".

"Thank you, Sofia, for being here when I needed somebody to talk to" Anna said.

"Your welcome, Anna" Sofia replied as she hugged Anna.

In a corner of the room, The Scarlet Warrior, using an invisibility spell, was watching the conversation between Sofia and Anna.

"That's my Sofia" Scarlet thought to herself with a smile. "Always kind and caring".

Sofia's amulet then started to glow.

"I have to leave now, Anna" Sofia said. "Just remember - help will be available along your way when you need it".

With that, Sofia disappeared.

"I've better check on Lucinda" Scarlet thought. "She definately has the tougher assignment".

Elsewhere in Arendelle, Lucinda found herself in a room in Elsa's Ice Palace. Sitting on a bed in the room was Elsa, a strikingly beautiful woman who had platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes, very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles, and a tall slender figure. Elsa was sitting on the bed, staring into space. Elsa suddently felt Lucinda's presence in the room, got up, and spun around toward Lucinda.

"Who are you?!" Elsa demanded.

"Don't be afraid" Lucinda answered. "I mean you no harm. I'm Princess Lucinda of Enchancia, and I would like to be of help ... if you'll let me".

"Everybody has turned on me!" Elsa answered back. "How do I know your not another person turned against me?!"

Before Elsa could react, Lucinda raced over and hugged Elsa. Elsa then fell into Lucinda's arms and started gently sobbing. This was the first time that Elsa had the luxury of just letting her feelings out in such a way.

"It's alright" Lucinda comforted Elsa. "Just let it out".

"What have I done?" Elsa asked while sobbing.

"It was an accident" Lucinda answered. "A terrible accident, but an accident all the same".

"But it was still my fault" Elsa started. "I cursed my own people, and worse yet, I cursed my own sister. How can I ever atone for that?"

"By making amends" Lucinda answered.

"But none of my people will listen to me" Elsa responded.

"If they won't listen to you, then do something that demonstrates your making amends" Lucinda started. "Trying to reverse the curse on your people and your sister would be a good place to start".

"My power is like a monster, raging out of control" Elsa said.

"Then bring it under control" Lucinda started. "As somebody taught my sister once, slow and steady does the trick. Concentrate and take it a little at a time".

"But even if I manage to reverse this curse, my people and my sister will still remember what I did. How could they ever trust me again?" Elsa asked.

"Start with your sister" Lucinda started. "In spite of what has happened, Anna still loves you very much, and would do anything to help set things right".

"Anna still loves me?" Elsa asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes" Lucinda smiled.

"Perhaps there is still hope" Elsa said.

"There is always hope" Lucinda started. "I believe in you. And, in the end, I believe you will succeed. All you'll need is some help. When it arrives, please accept it".

"Thank you, Lucinda" Elsa said. "You've given me a lot to think about".

At that moment, Lucinda's amulet started to glow.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave" Lucinda said to Elsa. "Keep the faith, Elsa. All is not lost".

Scarlet, using an invisibility spell, was watching the conversation between Lucinda and Elsa.

"That's my Lucinda" Scarlet thought to herself while smiling. "Giving hope when hope is needed".

Lucinda and Elsa hugged, and then Lucinda disappeared.

**Chapter Three**

Back at Enchancia Castle, Sofia and Lucinda reappeared back in their rooms. Each, thanks to their amulets, were aware of what the other had just done. Lucinda quickly left her room heading toward Sofia's room. At the same time, Sofia quickly left her room heading toward Lucinda's room. The two soon met each other halfway in a hall.

"Sof" Lucinda greeted Sofia with a smile.

"Lucy" Sofia greeted Lucinda with a smile.

"Do you think we did any good?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"I think so" Lucinda responded. "We at least put them on the right path".

Sofia and Lucinda hugged each other.

"I'm glad your my sister, Lucy" Sofia said to Lucinda.

"And I'm glad your my sister, Sof" Lucinda said to Sofia.

"And that is your greatest power - being true sisters" Scarlet smiled as she walked up to Sofia and Lucinda. "I am so very proud of the two of you. You stick together no matter what is thrown at you".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"When did you get here?" Sofia asked Scarlet.

"I never left" Scarlet replied. "I had a feeling I should stick around for a while".

"Your always welcomed here" Lucinda smiled at Scarlet.

"We're always glad to have you" Sofia smiled at Scarlet.

"Thank you" Scarlet smiled. Scarlet then saw the time. "The two of you had better be getting to bed. You've had a busy evening". Scarlet then clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We're blessed to have her, Lucy" Sofia remarked to Lucinda.

"Truly blessed, Sof" Lucinda remarked back to Sofia.

Later that evening, the royal family were asleep. The only activity on the grounds of Enchancia Castle were guards patrolling the grounds. On that evening, however, there was one more guard on duty - The Scarlet Warrior. The guards at Enchancia Castle knew Scarlet quite well, and were always happy to have her on duty with them. Scarlet had become a trusted ally of not only the guards, but of everybody in the castle, including the royal family.

Scarlet and one of the guards were walking along the top of one of the outer walls of Enchancia Castle. Suddently, Scarlet's attention turned to the night sky.

While Scarlet looked at a specific spot in the night sky, she spoke a spell - "Honara Unclokem Experata". Suddently, a witch on a broomstick appeared out of nowhere. Scarlet pulled out a black powder pistol and pointed it at the witch.

"Hold it right there!" Scarlet ordered.

"But, of course" the witch complied.

"Come down here" Scarlet commanded.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you" the witch said to Scarlet as the witch landed her broom. "I was just flying home".

"Using an invisibility spell?" Scarlet asked. "Come closer".

The witch seemed to hesitate.

"I said come closer!" Scarlet ordered.

The witch slowly walked forward. As the witch's face hit some moonlight, Scarlet suddently recognized who the witch was - Minerva, one of Neila's evil witches who had managed to escape after the attack on Royal Prep.

Minerva immediately saw that Scarlet recognized her. Minerva quickly remounted her broom and attempted to fly off. At the same time, Scarlet pointed her black powder pistol at Minerva and fired. The shot hit Minerva in the shoulder, causing Minerva to fall off of her broom and land on the top of the wall.

Scarlet and the guard who was with her raced over to where Minerva had fallen. Minerva then pulled out her wand and pointed it at Scarlet. With a wave of Scarlet's hand, the wand lept from Minerva's hand and landed on the ground. The guard with Scarlet pointed his sword at Minerva.

"Why did you come here?!" Scarlet demanded of Minerva.

"Go jump in a grave, you filthy piece of slark!" Minerva snapped.

"I can read your mind, you know!" Scarlet snapped back.

At that point, Minerva started to concentrate, trying to keep Scarlet out of her mind.

"Well, what do you know" Scarlet started saying to the guard, "she's actually trying to block me. Poetry, history, reciting spells. Oh! By the way, that one spell is nothing to write home about - any first year could do it within five minutes of first walking through the doors."

"Shove ... it!" Minerva struggled to say, still trying to keep Scarlet from reading her mind.

"Oh, my!" Scarlet mocked. "You went and got yourself angry. And once you got yourself angry, you let your guard down, and I snuck in through a hole in your defenses. Good night, Minerva".

Minerva then passed out.

"What did you find out?" the guard asked Scarlet.

"That what's left of Neila's forces are regrouping, and are planning revenge for the death of Neila" Scarlet answered. "Minerva here was flying around getting an idea of how well we're defended".

"What?" Lucinda gasped as she ran up, having heard what Scarlet just said.

"I'm afraid it's true, Lucinda" Scarlet answered.

"Damm!" Lucinda exclaimed.

At that point, King Roland and Sofia ran up.

"What's going on?" Roland wanted to know.

Scarlet pointed at Minerva. "This evil witch is part of what's left of Neila's forces. They want revenge for the death of Neila, and this one was flying over trying to get an idea of our defenses".

"Put her in the brig" Roland pointed at Minerva. "And have her wound attended to".

Two guards picked up Minerva and carried her off.

"I'll contact the Auror Office as soon as possible" Sofia said. "They will want to question our prisoner. There is a standing order about questioning anybody who is part of what's left of Neila's forces".

"Very well, Sofia" Roland agreed.

Sofia and Lucinda then walked off in the direction of their workshop.

Roland talked to the guard who was with Scarlet, then Roland turned and looked at Scarlet. "We are in your debt, Scarlet".

"All in a night's work, King Roland" Scarlet replied.

As Sofia and Lucinda were walking to their workshop, they talked to each other.

"How much time do you think we have before they try something, Lucy?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Well" Lucinda started, "once that evil witch fails to return, what's left of Neila's forces will probably go underground for a while. That should buy us some time - perhaps a few months, maybe a year. But, sooner or later, they will try and carry out their plan".

"I'll talk to Dad in the morning" Sofia said. "We saw just how effective Scarlet's black powder pistol was in handling that evil witch. We'll need to invest in the newest kind of weapons out there, including black powder pistols and rifles, to bolster our defenses".

"Agreed, Sof" Lucinda said.

"One thing is for certain" Sofia started. "Our lives just got more complicated".


End file.
